Un beso para la eternidad One Shot
by Noalovegood
Summary: Las miradas de ambos se encuentran entre la multitud haciendo desaparecer al resto del mundo ante sus ojos. Por un instante, sólo existen él y ella. Dos desconocidos que anhelan cambiar su futuro y decidir sus pasos libremente... Pero, Pompeya aguarda un terrible destino que los convertirá en enamorados para siempre...
_Pompeya, 23 de Octubre del año 79 D.C_

Eran las seis de la madrugada y los primeros rayos de Sol alumbraban la ciudad de Pompeya otorgándole la vida de un nuevo día. Los _cives,_ ciudadanos libres de origen romano, se ponían en movimiento ordenando a sus esclavos que acudieran al mercado en busca de las mejores ofertas, para así mantener su imagen de alto status social frente a nuestra jerarquizada sociedad.

Mientras la ciudad despertaba y se llenaba de sonidos, mi interior estaba plagado de abrupto silencio. Mi padre quería casarme en los siguientes días y como aún no había encontrado al candidato perfecto se le había ocurrido la genial idea de sacarme a rastras de la casa a estas horas intempestivas para lucirme en el mercado cual trozo de carne. No os equivoquéis, no es un mal padre, sólo es el único modelo de padre que conoce mi cultura. Mi esclava, Lucy, siempre me dice que las romanas somos mujeres afortunadas y que no debería de ser tan ociosa ni soñadora, pues de donde ella proviene las mujeres son tratadas con dureza. Lucy procede del Norte, muy al Norte...como muchos esclavos llegó como botín de guerra al Imperio Romano y ha servido como esclava en muchas ciudades. A veces me siento estúpida al envidiarla por esto, no tengo ningún derecho a sentir celos de las múltiples tierras que han visto sus ojos a cambio de una vida de tormento. A pesar de ser una propiedad que mi padre me regaló cuando casó a mis hermanas y me dejó sola, la quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Levy, no debes hacer esperar a tu padre, sabes que es impaciente. —me dice Lucy mientras recoge mi cabello deprisa en un moño trenzado. Lo hace con dificultad, pues la joven esclava se encuentra en un avanzado estado de gestación después de enamorarse de un esclavo de mi padre procedente de Oriente y de nombre Natsu.

—Lo sé... —le contesto medio ausente— Al menos te tendré junto a mí cuando me vaya a la casa de mi marido.

Lucy mira hacia otro lado con los ojos llorosos, lo había olvidado y me martirizo por hacerla sufrir. Al no ser Natsu mi propiedad, sólo ella y el niño que crece en su vientre me pertenecen en esta casa y se trasladarán hacia donde yo vaya, para convertirse en la propiedad de mi futuro marido y en él residirá el destino de ambos. Lucy no sólo perderá a Natsu, también su hijo puede ser vendido si mi marido así lo desea. Maldigo a los Dioses y me maldigo a mí por tan ultraje hacia nuestra fe. Pero, deseo la oportunidad de que podamos escapar de nuestros destinos. Ojalá Lucy y Natsu fueran libres y pudieran formar su familia como cualquier ciudadano romano. Ojalá los hombres no decidieran la vida de las mujeres y me librara de este matrimonio. Ojalá supiera lo que es el amor, aunque fuera un segundo antes de dejar este mundo...

Natsu me interrumpe de mis pensamientos al presentarse ante nosotras, mi padre le ha mandado para ordenarme que me reúna con él en el _vestíbulo_ para marcharnos de inmediato. Obviamente, Lucy tiene que acompañarme como mi esclava personal. Por contra de cuando están frente a mi padre que casi ni se miran, conmigo se atreven a amarse en público y antes de irnos un corto pero dulce beso une sus labios. Sonrío, ese es el amor que mi corazón anhela sentir.

Llegamos al foro, que está plagado de gente, sobre todo hombres, la mayoría son esclavos, plebeyos o extranjeros. Lucy y yo caminamos detrás de mi padre, una mujer libre normalmente no puede andar a solas por las calles si no va con su tutor, ya sea el _pater familias —_ mi padre— o el marido. Por eso, pocas veces pueden ver a alguien de mi categoría caminar por estos suelos de piedra, mi elegante indumentaria me delata y noto la mirada de todos los que pasan a nuestro lado clavada en mi cuello.

De pronto, siento la presencia de alguien que me mira diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero los ojos de cada individuo penetrando en mí cual tesoro, me repugnan. Pero, ésta es diferente. Alguien me mira como si no le importara el elevado precio de las telas que cubren mi cuerpo o los adornos de mi pelo, alguien me mira a mí y no a quien pretende poner precio mi padre. Busco los ojos que son capaces de desnudarme para encontrar mi alma y lo veo. Sus ojos rojos son la joya más hermosa que he tenido ante mí, su pelo azabache y su piel bronceada delatan que su origen es exótico y lejano. Un comerciante de Oriente, con sus productos lujosos, cargado de rarezas y delicias atípicas, suplico en mi fuero interno que mi padre se fije en él y quiera hacerse con algunas de sus reliquias.

Hoy, Júpiter debe de estar de mi lado. A mi anciano padre le brillan los ojos más que el oro que reluce en los cacharros que mi moreno exótico está vendiendo...

 _«¿Es ella una de aquellas mujeres de la que tanto hablan los mercenarios de mis tierras? Porqué de serlo, debo hacerla mía para siempre»_

No puedo evitar tener esos pensamientos, decían que a las mujeres romanas las ocultan como pequeños secretos capaces de poner fin a un encuentro bélico. Y no me extraña. Esta joven con cara de ángel y cuerpo menudo me ha cautivado desde su primer paso en este foro repleto de gente. Es como si nadie más existiera en este rincón y no puedo evitar preguntarme si valdría la pena cambiar toda mi mercancía por hacerla mi esposa. Pero, en el fondo no soy tan idiota. Un romano libre jamás daría a su hija a un extranjero, odian demasiado a todo aquel que no es como ellos. Mírala, ahí está, mirándome fijamente con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Tu padre al fin se ha percatado de mi existencia y os dirigís hacia mí, pronto mi Dios me regalará aunque sea un fragmento de tiempo de tu presencia que me sirva para llenar mi corazón de las largas noches de vacío

Padre al final no ha comprado nada, pero verle de cerca esta mañana ha provocado una sucesión de suspiros a lo largo de mi día. No obstante, la felicidad es un estado demasiado pequeño incluso para mi cuerpo y padre ya ha decidido mi enlace matrimonial. Será en una semana, cuando mi prometido reúna el dinero que le hace falta. Me pesa demasiado el dolor como para dormir a pesar de que pronto volverá a amanecer, sólo en unas horas será 24 de Octubre y faltarán seis días para poner fin a mi "libertad". ¡Cómo quisiera que mi moreno de pelo largo viniera a rescatarme del cautiverio de mi destino!

Como no puedo dormir, salgo al _atrio_ para relajarme a solas mientras escucho el sonido de los chorros del agua que emanan de la fuente. Entonces, un ligero olor a hierro aparece a mis espaldas y por alguna razón me resulta familiar. Una mano me tapa la boca y más rápido de lo que puedo reaccionar, me saca en volandas trepando por el techo descubierto de mi _atrio_. Intento mirar en la penumbra a mi captor y me doy cuenta. Mis sueños se han hecho realidad en la oscuridad de la noche.

No he podido evitarlo, soy un delincuente. He raptado a una muchacha romana, ahora no soy tan diferente de aquellos que le roban la libertad a otros para marcarles como esclavos. Pero, yo no quiero que vivas prisionera, mi enana. Quiero enamorarte.

—Escucha, —le susurro mientras aprovecho un pequeño callejón para ocultarnos de cualquiera— no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que me temas. Te he visto esta mañana y tu mirada hablaba con los ojos de una prisionera. No he podido evitar darte la libertad. Y ahora ¿vienes conmigo o te devuelvo a tu hogar?

No puedo creerlo, me ofrece la posibilidad de ser libre a su lado mientras me lo susurra con ese acento extraño para mis oídos. Me gusta su modo de hablar mi lengua, le da cierto toque sensual que me incita a besar los mismos labios que emiten esas palabras. De la emoción, no puedo evitar abrazarlo.

—Llévame junto a ti. —se sorprende, pero responde a mi cuerpo estrechándome entre sus brazos.— Pero, antes quisiera pedirte algo... hay dos esclavos en mi casa que pronto serán padres y quisiera darles la libertad. Por favor, ayúdame a sacarles de allí. —El chico accede sin dudarlo, « _Me gusta esta chica. No parece distinguir entre libres y esclavos, por contra a la mayoría de romanos»_ me dijiste que pensaste.

—Pero antes de "secuestrarlos", mi nombre es Gajeel. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, enana?

—No me llamo enana, mi nombre es Levy. Sólo te dejaré que me llames enana si me demuestras que eres hombre de palabra.

Me sonríe, sé que en el fondo le gusta mi apelativo cariñoso. No tiene de qué preocuparse, sacaré de esa casa a esos pobres esclavos, pero la Luna no tardará en dar paso al Sol y es necesario que nos escondamos y actuemos la siguiente noche. A Levy le parece buena idea, aunque le preocupa que puedan encontrarnos, pero yo guardo un _as en la manga_ con las ruinas de una _domus_ abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Nadie tiene interés en hacerse ver en una zona que ha dejado de existir...

 _Pompeya, 24 de Octubre del año 79 D.C_

La mañana transcurre rápido cuando las horas vuelan entre risas y conversas con Gajeel. Su vida me resulta interesante, tantos viajes y aventuras en tierras tan lejanas de Pompeya me recuerdan que mi existencia es insignificante frente al mundo. Y sin embargo, Gajeel se sumerge en mi mente y me desnuda el alma para conocer cada rincón de mi ser. Es curioso, los dos pertenecemos a mundos distintos, nuestras vidas han fluido por caminos muy diversos, y sin embargo, encajamos a la perfección. Es como si su Dios y los míos se hubieran unido para hilar un mismo manto con nuestros destinos inseparables. A penas es un desconocido, pero mi cuerpo se estremece al tener el suyo cerca y mi corazón vibra por cada mirada que me dedica. ¿Es esto lo que llaman amor?

Levy pertenece a otro universo, sus costumbres y pensamientos son contrarios a los míos, pero siento que ambos podemos crear un universo común donde sólo importe nuestra felicidad. Creía que el amor a primera vista sólo era para poetas, pero lo que descubro a cada gesto es que el interior de Levy supera a su belleza. Su dulzura me embauca y ya no contemplo una vida sin ella. Parece absurdo, pero las horas a su lado me han llenado más que una vida de años a la aventura.

De pronto, algo me despierta de este sueño. Desde el cielo un aire oscuro cae como una lluvia y ha ensombrecido la luz del día, es como el humo de una hoguera bañando el cielo. Va acompañado de un olor extraño e irreconocible para mi agudizado olfato y no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento. Acojo entre mis brazos a mi enana mientras le hablo al oído.

—No te separes de mi lado, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el cielo haya retomado su particular color azulado.

—No te preocupes, Gajeel. Este humo ya apareció hace unos años y mañana habrá desaparecido.

No sabíamos en aquel entonces que ciertamente la luz del Sol brillaría una vez más tan sólo 24 horas después...

El humo, lejos de alejarse nos había rodeado por completo y emanaba un rastro caluroso. Nos costaba respirar, desde hacía unas horas atrás a penas nos habíamos movido por incapacidad. Estábamos débiles, pero no lo suficientes como para acabar inconscientes, nos manteníamos alerta para protegernos el uno al otro como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados de toda la vida. Gajeel me acariciaba la cara y la piel se me ponía de gallina ante el contacto.

—Lo siento... coff coff —el humo nos hacía toser cada dos por tres- no sé si en estas condiciones podré salvar a tus amig..

Le tapo los labios, lo veo sufrir con el esfuerzo y no quiero que padezca para disculparse. Sus ojos hablan más que sus palabras, no tengo la necesidad de que se exprese con versos, pues por primera vez en mi vida alguien me entiende sólo con gestos. Me siento realmente feliz a su lado, pero percibo que mi fuerza vital se está agotando.

Me siento mareado, tanto que empiezo a delirar y temo morir entre los brazos de Levy. No puedo morir, no así. Abro los ojos con fuerza y la veo con la cara pálida tosiendo continuamente, el maldito humo está causando estragos en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. No, Levy. No te voy a dejar ir ahora que te he encontrado. Sacó fuerzas sin tenerlas y la estrecho entre mi cuerpo. Ella entre abre los ojos con debilidad y emite un pequeña sonrisa mientras me acaricia la cara.

—Sé que a penas te conozco, pero siento que te amo, mi enana.

Ella me sonríe ámpliamente, como si toda la energía que le quedara por dentro la dedicara en regalarme esa expresión de felicidad.

—Yo te he amado por siempre, Gajeel. Aún cuando no sabía de tu existencia, te amaba y esperaba encontrarte. Y si los Dioses nos dan la inmortalidad, te buscaré.

—Y si existen otras vidas que vivir, iré allá donde estés.

El amor había despertado en nuestros corazones en el mismo instante que cruzamos las miradas por primera vez. La besé, un beso largo e intenso que demostró que éramos dos almas perdidas que se encontraron al unirse y formar uno. Un último acto de fuerza fruto de nuestro efímero enamoramiento. Sé, que nunca fuimos tan felices como en los minutos que fundimos nuestra pasión en un beso...

Y entonces, el calor nos envolvió en forma de piedra y lapidó nuestros cuerpos...

 _Pompeya, 26 de octubre del año 79 D.C_

Un volcán en el monte Vesubio había entrado en erupción hacía tan sólo dos días, provocando una lluvia mezcla de lava y cenizas que formó una especie de piedra,dejando el cuerpo de los residentes de Pompeya convertidos en estatuas para siempre. La ciudad estaba rodeada de escombros y cuerpos que quedaron atrapados en el tiempo en las poses en las que la casa de Levy, destacaba la figura de dos cuerpos cubiertos de roca, los cuales dejaban en evidencia el aspecto de una mujer embarazada bajo la protección de un individuo que se había colocado sobre ella para protegerla. No cabía duda, que aquellas siluetas correspondían a los cuerpos de Lucy y Natsu,quienes habían sufrido la tragedia hasta el último momento y ahora yacían en una tumba eterna donde ambos cuerpos estarían por siempre juntos.

En las afueras, había una _domus_ abandonada donde Levy y Gajeel se habían resguardado ocultos. Los cuerpos de los jóvenes estarían por siempre entrelazados fundiéndose en un íntimo beso. Un beso para la eternidad como símbolo de su amor inmortal...

 **N/A: Este fue mi primer One Shot, la verdad es que surgió de imprevisto y fue escrito la misma tarde que tuve la idea. Ahora que lo releo ya no me convence como antes, pero le guardo cariño porque aquí empezó mi idea de hacer fics históricos ^^**


End file.
